


Never Fade Away

by verucasalt123



Series: Spike Drabbles - September 2016 [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Spike, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Prompt Fill, Sentimental, Sunnydale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Angel/Spike, <i>the end</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



In the moment it happened, Spike felt like the entire planet had hit the brakes. Everything was in slow motion. After all they’d been through together (friends, reluctant allies, enemies, and most recently lovers), Spike had never thought even once that he’d see the terrified look on Angel’s face just a second before he was reduced to a pile of ash. 

He quickly dispatched the three demons still left, including Angel’s murderer. Desperately, he wished he’d had the opportunity to make that one’s death a very slow and painful demise. Unfortunately, Spike could think of no need more immediate than collecting what was left of Angel. It wasn’t easy, as all he had were his hands and the pocket of his duster, but he did the best he could. 

Back at their place, Spike carefully salvaged every bit he could from his pocket and deposited all of it into a large bowl with a tight lid. 

After a few days and nights of cursing, throwing things, screaming, crying, and wearing Angel’s clothes, he finally got himself together. 

A quick trip to what was left of Sunnydale; a handful of dust scattered in honor of all Angel had done to try saving that place. 

Then Spike was back on the road. There was a place he needed to go, and it was a long trip. Driving by night and hiding in the dark (sometimes in the trunk of his car) by day, he finally arrived in a small town near the coast in Washington. There was a man he wanted to see, he’d heard of this specialist who had a way of tattooing a vampire’s skin so that it would be as permanent as a human’s. 

He walked into the small, easy-to-miss establishment to find no other customers, only the man he’d come to meet. The man didn’t ask any questions when Spike handed him a small container of ash and asked him to mix it with the ink. 

Spike walked out with a large tattoo on the inside of his left forearm, _Angel_ in perfect script, with a stake drawn right into the middle of the word.

Angel was with him for always now. Inside of him, underneath his skin, where he could never leave Spike alone again.


End file.
